


Jak zamienić się w kota i przeżyć?

by blackpeonyboii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpeonyboii/pseuds/blackpeonyboii
Summary: " Jak zamienić się w kota i przeżyć?Bardzo prosto! Oto cztery proste kroki, które pokażą Ci, jak tego dokonać!KROK 1Zamień się w kota (nieważne jak, jakoś Ci się uda).KROK 2Idź nad rzekę, skul się przy brzegu i zagubuony zacznij płakać.KROK 3Poczekaj, aż straszny, czarnowłosy chłopiec znajdzie cię i zabierze do domu.KROK 4Zakochaj się w nim i zrozum, jak bardzo masz przejebane.Poradnik sprawdzony, więc masz stuprocentową gwarancję, że ci się uda!Powodzenia!*Jeżeli jednak rady napisane w poradniku się nie sprawdzą, to wszelkie zażalenia proszę składać do rudego kota siedzącego czarnowłosemu, strasznemu chłopcu na kolanach w tamtym kącie.* "





	1. "Polubisz mój mały roztwór z kocimiętki"

Hinata Shouyou nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie. Co prawda, dorastał bez ojca, ale miał cudowną, kochającą mamę, uroczą, choć czasami irytującą, młodszą siostrę o imieniu Natsu, wielu kolegów, pasję... Czy było tu na co narzekać? Nie. Dlatego Hinata nie narzekał. Był wesoły, zawsze uśmiechnięty, prowadzony marzeniami, zawzięty, a od kiedy był świadkiem gry niesamowitego Małego Giganta, wiedział, że nie spocznie póki nie będzie taki jak on. Albo nawet lepszy! I dlatego pracował. Rozwijał się, osiągał kolejne szczyty, a potem...!

...potem pojawił się on. Wysoki, zimny, perfekcyjny. Szedł na przedzie swojej drużyny z wysoko uniesioną głową i nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. Tak jakby Hinata nie był tego godny. Wyglądał... wyglądał jak król. Był niczym oschły, zapatrzony w siebie władca, a reszta drużyny była jego świtą.

A później ta miażdżąca porażka. Zimny Król Boiska i jego gwardia pokonali drużynę Hinaty z taką łatwością, jakby ścierali kurz z parkietu.

Shouyou był wściekły. Obiecał Królowi Boiska, że go pokona, że przyjdzie taki czas, w którym go zdetronizuje, zrzuci mu tę durną koronę z głowy.

Ale żeby to osiągnąć, musiał ćwiczyć, pracować, trenować. Musiał stawać się coraz lepszy i lepszy. I do tego dążył. Wiedział, że jest w stanie pewnego dnia dotknąć nieba. Musiał tylko na ten dzień zapracować.

Zdawał sobie sprawę również z tego, że życie bywa przewrotne i wszystko może się zmienić, ale nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że to może być coś takiego. A dzień, w którym zdarzyło się to, co miało przewrócić jego życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, rozpoczął się, jak to zwykle bywa, tak jak każdy inny przeciętny dzień. 

Hinata zmierzał do szkoły i mijał te same budynki, co zawsze, szedł tą samą drogą, co zawsze, uśmiechał się tak samo jak zawsze. Ogólnie, było tak samo jak zawsze. 

Tylko ten stojący obok jednego z mijanych przez rudzielca przystanków facet, w rozpiętej, czarnej kurtce, spodniach moro i złośliwym spojrzeniu dziwnych, fioletowych oczu skierowanych na chłopca, nie był taki jak zawsze. 

A z pozoru niewinny napis "Kocimiętka" widniejący na noszonym przez nieznajomego podkoszulku zakrytego kurtką, okazał się być później ironicznie trafny.

Hinata go widział. Zerknął na niego przelotnie, uśmiechnął się tak, jak to tylko on potrafił i poszedł dalej. No bo kto to był? Nikt niezwykły. Prosty człowiek mijany przez niego na ulicy pierwszy, a może i ostatni raz, nic nie wnoszący do jego życia. Po prostu był. I tyle.

Shouyou niemal od razu o nim zapomniał. Po dotarciu do szkoły miał poranny trening siatkówki, później spokojnie spał na zajęciach, a po nich poszedł na popołudniową dawkę ćwiczeń swojego ulubionego sportu, po czym zmęczony, ale zadowolony ruszył z powrotem do domu.

Lubił tę rutynę. Dom, trening, szkoła, trening, dom. Lubił to, naprawdę. Tylko czasem... czasem marzył o czymś nowym. Fantazjował o innych częściach świata i o miejscach, które mógł tam zobaczyć. Rozmyślał o przyszłości i zastanawiał się, jakby to było się zakochać. Ale tylko czasem. Tylko.

Dzień chylił się już ku końcowi, ale nadal nic się nie stało. Nadal był to zwykły dzień. 

Ze szkoły do domu miał około pół godziny drogi i był mniej więcej w połowie, gdy to się zmieniło.

Mężczyzna w czarnej kurtce, spodniach moro i nawet jeszcze bardziej szyderczym spojrzeniu fioletowych oczu niż rano, nadal stał przy przystanku. Opierał się o słup nonszalancko i świdrował nadchodzącego chłopca spojrzeniem. A on aż przystanął. Nietrudno mu było go sobie przypomnieć. To chyba przez te dziwne oczy... 

Shouyou wznowił chód, trochę zawstydzony swoją reakcją. Choć fakt faktem, facet ewidentnie mu się przyglądał... Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodzi i przez swoją nieco nerwową osobowość (a przynajmniej tak to usprawiedliwiał) ogarnął go lęk. Przez głowę przechodziły mu coraz mroczniejsze scenariusze, gdy coraz bardziej zbliżał się do fioletowookiego. On napewno go gwałci i zabije, i złoży w ofierze w satanistycznym obrządku, i zje jego nerkę, i odetnie mu nogi, i wywiezie do innego kraju, i sprzeda do burdelu, i będzie go karmić samymi brokułami... Sam nie wiedział, która z tych opcji była najgorsza! 

Starając zachować spokojny oddech, Hinata finalnie zbliżył się do uśmiechniętego faceta, po czym... go minął. Co prawda, on nadal wiódł za nim swoimi niewątpliwie pięknymi, choć nieco strasznymi oczami, ale nic nie zrobił, oprócz delikatnego uśmiechnięcia się.

Rudzielec dość nerwowo odwzajemnił grymas, po czym zdenerwowany przyspieszył. Gdy w końcu skręcił za róg i zniknął z zasięgu wzroku dziwnego mężczyzny, oparł się o ścianę i odetchnął. Nie miał pojęcia, co to było. Po chwili udało mu się uspokoić i wtedy ruszył w dalszą drogę do domu. 

Obejrzał się przez ramię kilka razy, aby mieć pewność, że fioletowooki za nim nie idzie, ale wówczas nie wiedział, że wyglądanie za człowiekiem było w tej sytuacji raczej bezużyteczne... ale gdyby przyjrzał się dokładniej, może zauważyłby czarnego kota z pięknymi, dużymi, fioletowymi oczami, który radośnie się za nim skradał.

Kiedy chłopiec nareszcie przeszedł przez próg domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie mógł powstrzymać się od odetchnięcia z ulgą. To był zdecydowanie najdziwniejszy powrót do domu w jego życiu! Pokręcił głową, po czym zdjął buty. "Jutro już go nie będzie" pomyślał.

Skupił się na czasie rzeczywistym. Z salonu słyszał skrzekliwe odgłosy z jednej z ulubionych kreskówek swojej młodszej siostry. Wciąż trzymając torbę, podszedł do drzwi tego pomieszczenia i wychylił zza nich głowę.

\- Heeej! - zawołał uśmiechając się promiennie.

Obie kobiety, z którymi mieszkał, siedziały na kanapie i oglądały jakiś film animowany, ale po usłyszeniu go, zgodnie zwróciły ku niemu głowy i odwzajemniły grymas. Natsu zeskoczyła z mebla i rzuciła się na niego owijając ręce wokół jego pasa.

\- Braciszek! - krzyknęła z entuzjazmem, jakiego on sam by się nie powstydził.

Odwzajemnił uścisk chichocząc.

\- No cześć, cześć!

Kobieta obserwowała tę scenę z czułością. Zawsze cieszyła się, że jej dzieci tak dobrze się dogadują.

\- Witaj, skarbie. Jak na treningu? - spytała podchodząc, po czym pocałowała syna w policzek.

\- Aaa... powiem ci, że dobrze! Jesteśmy coraz lepsi! - zawołał z zapałem i zaczął opowiadać o przebiegu całej sesji treningowej. Mama w tym czasie nalała zupy, po czym cała trójka zasiadła do stołu, w między czasie wciąż rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i ogólnie promieniując szczęściem.

\- Shouyou, a ty przypadkiem nie masz jutro sprawdzianu z angielskiego? - spytała kobieta, kiedy już skończyli posiłek, a chłopak właśnie mył naczynia.

Cały jego dobry humor prysł, jak bańka mydlana. Zwiesił głowę i wydał z siebie udręczony, bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos. W odpowiedzi usłyszał dwa chichoty.

\- No już! Ja dokończę myć, a ty idź zająć się lekcjami. Pamiętaj, że sport to nie wszystko! - zawołała jego mama kiwając mu niby surowo palcem przed twarzą.

Chłopak westchnął. Chyba nie miał wyboru...

\- Dobra, dobra, już idę - mruknął z niechęcią.

Wytarł ręce o ręcznik papierowy, wziął torbę, która w czasie posiłku leżała na ziemi obok jego krzesła i ruszył na piętro domu do swojego pokoju. 

Wówczas jeszcze niewyraźnie usłyszał pełen zachwytu krzyk Natsu:

\- Mamo, zobacz! Na parapecie siedzi kotek!

A po chwili jeszcze ciszej:

\- Ooo... poszedł sobie...

Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko rzucił torbę na biurko i opadł na krzesło stojące przy nim.

A czarny, fioletowooki kotek potruchtał w stronę stojącego na środku ogrodu drzewa, wspiął się zwinnie po jego konarze i skulił na sąsiadującej oknu do pokoju chłopca gałęzi. Obserwował go z kołyszącym się lekko na boki ogonem i nie ruszył się stamtąd dopóki rudzielec nie położył się spać. Wtedy kot z gracją przeskoczył na parapet i wśliznął się przez uchylone okno do środka. Po chwili na środku pokoju zamiast kota stał fioletowooki mężczyzna w spodniach moro i czarnej kurtce. 

Uśmiechając się dziwnie stanął nad chłopcem i wyjął z kieszeni małą buteleczkę, którą wypełniała dziwna, zielona substancja. Za pomocą drugiej ręki podniósł głowę chłopca i ostrożnie wlał zawartość naczynia do jego gardła. Kiedy upewnił się, że chłopiec połknął cały roztwór i się przypadkiem nie podusi, to odsunął się od niego, schował puste naczynie do kieszeni i podszedł do okna.

\- Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się działanie mojego małego roztworu z kocimiętki - zachichotał złośliwie, po czym zmienił się z powrotem w kota i wymknął się oknem.

A nieświadomy niczego Hinata nadal smacznie spał.


	2. "Jestem pieprzonym kiciusiem!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miau

Kiedy Shouyou obudził się następnego ranka, natychmiast uderzyło w niego kilka rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich był miętowy posmak w ustach. Było to dziwne, bo nie przypominał sobie, by poprzedniego dnia jadł coś o tym smaku. A drugą było zaś dość... cudaczne samopoczucie. Było inaczej i nawet nie potrafił dokładnie określić dlaczego, ale ewidentnie czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Coś z nim było nie tak. Podniósł się niepewnie i rozciągnął z jękiem. Trzecią rzeczą były problemy ze wzrokiem... i słuchem. I węchem. Nie rozumiał, co zakłóca jego zmysły, ale to było tak, jakby nagle przestawały działać. Posiedział tak chwilę, by poczekać na możliwą poprawę i z czasem zauważył, że nie słyszał i czuł gorzej, tylko po prostu z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla siebie powodu, przyjmował do siebie więcej bodźców z zewnątrz niż zwykle. Na przykład, przez lekko uchylone okno słyszał jak na jednym z drzew sąsiadów wiewiórka skacze po gałęzi, a nosem wyczuwał, że gdzieś blisko kręci się obcy kot, co normalnie było dla niego raczej niemożliwe do usłyszenia i wyczucia. Ale musiał przyznać, że wzrok wciąż mu się nie poprawił. Widział dość nieostro i nie podobało mu się to. To znaczy, widział na tyle, aby odróżniać przedmioty i kształty, ale wszystko było trochę rozmazane.

Był zdezorientowany, ale nadal zbyt zaspany, aby wpaść na jakikolwiek logiczny pomysł, który pomógłby mu to wytłumaczyć. 

Z jakiegoś powodu miał strasznie obolałe mięśnie, ale przecież nie trenował dłużej niż zwykle. Rozciągnął się po raz drugi, po czym odgarnął kołdrę, przekręcił się i postawił stopy na ziemi. Przyjrzał się im niepewnie. Miał założone na noc dresy i skarpetki, dlatego kompletnie ich nie widział, ale... wyglądały po prostu jak zwykłe nogi. Ale coś było nie tak. Spojrzał również na swoje ręce. Koszulka od piżamy miała długie rękawy, a dłonie przewiązane bandażami, ale materiał zdawał się dziwnie zwisać. Źle przewiązał? No tak, przecież palce mu się nie skurczyły... Choć jak już przy tym był, to ogólnie jego jeszcze poprzedniego dnia dobre ubrania, teraz zwisały z niego jak z wieszaka. 

Wstał i zrobił kilka ćwiczeń gimnastycznych, aby rozbić podejrzany ból mięśni, ale kiedy nic to nie dało, to postanowił odpuścić. Podrapał się po uchu i ruszył ku naszykowanemu na krzesełku mundurkowi. 

Nagle przystanął. Podrapał się po uchu. Niby nic, ale... od kiedy uszy są na czubku głowy, mają trójkątny kształt i są pokryte futrem? W ogarniającej go dezorientacji, złapał za coś, co wcześniej nazwał uchem i uszczypnął, by mieć pewność, że jest ono prawdziwe.

Przez głowę chłopca nie potrafiła przejść żadna logiczna myśl. Może nadal spał? Rozejrzał się, aż jego oczy padły na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Była godzina 6:13. Odwrócił na sekundę wzrok, po czym ponownie wbił go w czasomierz. 6:13. Powtórzył ten zabieg kilka razy, ale godzina ani razu się nie zmieniła. Czyli nie spał. Był na jawie, więc o co chodziło z tym czymś na głowie? Czy to...

Hinatę ogarnęła panika. Co on miał na głowie?! O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?! Złapał naszykowane ubrania i gwałtownie wybiegł z pokoju. Biegł tak szybko, że był pewien, iż się wywróci, ale coś pomagało mu zachować równowagę.

Wpadł do łazienki, zatrzasnął drzwi i zamknął je na klucz od środka. Oparł się o nie, po czym rzucił ubrania na stojącą z boku pralkę. Zrobił krok na drżących nogach i z przerażeniem odwrócił się powoli ku ogromnemu lustru stojącemu w rogu małego pomieszczenia. 

Kiedy zobaczył, jak wygląda, to z jego gardła wyszedł dziwny, spanikowany skowyt. Miał pieprzone, kocie uszy po obu stronach głowy!

Dopadł do zwierciadła i złapał drżącymi dłońmi jego ramę. Przyjrzał się swoim nowym dodatkom z bliska. Dwa pieprzone, kocie, rude uszka.

Co się z nim działo?!

To jego dziwne samopoczucie, mrowienie na całym ciele, problemy ze zmysłami, nagle za duże ubrania... Przełknął ślinę i pod wpływem impulsu, pospiesznie zaczął się rozbierać. Całe, CAŁE jego ręce były pokryte rudym futrem, które urywało się dopiero na ramionach. Dłonie wydawały się być nienaturalnie zmniejszone, całe pokryte tego samego koloru futerkiem, zakończone pazurami, w które najwidoczniej przekształciły się jego paznokcie, a na na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, zauważył powoli wykształcające się poduszeczki kocich łapek. Tak samo jak ręce, nogi pokrywała sierść rozpoczynająca się na zdeformowanych podobnie do dłoni stopach, kończąc się na kolanach. Sierść zobaczył również na podbrzuszu i w okolicach krocza. Przechylił się i zobaczył, że przechodzi ono również grubą linią z jego włosów, a dalej karkiem, plecami i przy kości ogonowej się kumulując tuż przy PIERDOLONYM, RUDYM OGONKU, który kołysał się na boki, pozostając poza kontrolą chłopca. 

Był przerażony. Spojrzał w lustro i uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko jego ręce były nienaturalnie małe. On CAŁY się zmniejszył! Zerknął w bok. Zlew wydawał się być na poziomie jego szyi, gdy jeszcze poprzedniego dnia sięgał mu do żeber! 

Zaczął dygotać. To było za dużo.

Przełknął ślinę i znów utkwił spojrzenie w lustrze. Bezwładnie osunął się na kolana.

\- Ku-kurwa - wyjąkał czując, jak w oczach zbierają mu się łzy - Jak to możliwe?! Ja... Ja zamieniam się w kota!

***

Hinata nie miał za cholerę pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, ale wiedział, że, po pierwsze, nie może zostać w takim stanie w domu, bo gdyby mama zobaczyła go tak wyglądającego, to sam nie wiedział, co by się stało, a po drugie, że musi zabrać mundurek, aby nie wzbudzać jej podejrzeń.

I w ten sposób znalazł się nad rzeką, przy jednym z najmniej odwiedzanych odcinków brzegowych, ubrany w o kilka dobrych rozmarów za duży mundurek. Siedział schowany między roślinnością i patrzył na swoje odbicie w tafli wody, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z tym, co z nim się działo. Dlaczego zmieniał się w kota? Czym to jest spowodowane? I jak powstrzymać dalszą przemianę i sprawić, żeby jego ciało powróciło do normalnego stanu? Był zdezorientowany. 

Czuł mrowienie na całym ciele i ostry ból w mięśniach oraz kościach. Wiedział, że wciąż się przemienia i powoli, bo powoli coraz bardziej upodabnia się do małego ssaka. Podświadomie wiedział, iż nic mu już nie pomoże. To był proces, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Dlatego tylko siedział i skręcał się z bólu. 

Denerwowało go przy tym też, że jego ust nadal nie opuścił miętowy posmak, który, choć na początku przyjemny, stawał się dodatkową torturą dla chłopca.

Jego bezradne przemyślenia i ciche cierpienia, przerwało miauknięcie. Przez chwilę Shouyou bał się, że dźwięk ten niekontrolowanie wyszedł właśnie z jego ust, ale potem uspokoił się, bo dobiegło ono z dalszej odległości. Zmysłami wyczuł, że zbliża się do niego jakiś kot. Patrzył się w stronę, z której owy futrzak nadchodził, aż z traw główkę wystawił dziwny, fioletowooki kotek o ciemnej sierści. 

Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż niepozorny kotek nie usiadł obok Hinaty i nie zamiauczał przyjaźnie. Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi. Oczy stworzonka były znajome, ale nie przypomnieć sobie skąd mógł je znać. 

\- Cz-cześć - zająknął się z przerażeniem odkrywając, że nawet mowa zaczyna sprawiać mu trudność.

Dachowiec potarł główką o jego drżącą rękę, jakby starając się dodać mu otuchy, po czym wskoczył mu na kolana, by ocierać się o jego klatkę piersiową. Shouyou był trochę zaskoczony śmiałością zwierzęcia, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zaczął go delikatnie głaskać, skupiając się na miłym w dotyku ciałku kota, tym samym nieco odganiając od siebie ogrom bólu, jaki sprawiały zmiany w układzie kostnym i mięśniowym.

Ale nawet pocieszająca obecność fioletowookiego maluszka nie sprawiła, że Hinata nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Doskonale czuł, jak robi się coraz mniejszy, jak zmienia się budowa jego ciała, jak cały obrasta rudą sierścią. Ale już nie walczył. Nie miał nawet jak!

W pewnym momencie przeszedł go przeszył go tak mocny ból, że wrzasnął i zrobił to tak głośno, że o wiele, wiele dalej, ludzie obracali się zaniepokojeni. Czuł jak obcy futrzak liże go po twarzy, ociera się o niego, dotyka łapkami, jakby chciał rudzielcowi pokazać, że nie jest tam sam. Ten stan trwał prawdopodobnie przez kilkanaście sekund, ale jemu wydawało się, że minęły już długie godziny. Aż w końcu...

...ból minął. Hinata leżał na boku, cały drżał i oddychał ciężko, przykryty ubraniami, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej miał założone na sobie. Kiedy poczuł, że jest gotowy, by się poruszyć, niepewnie podniósł głowę i zaczął się powoli wygrzebywać ze sterty, w której utknął. W końcu udało mu się wydostać na zewnątrz. Ostrożnie postawił łapki na ziemi i rozejrzał się. Czarny kot siedział tuż przy brzegu rzeki i patrzył na niego.

Shouyou przełknął ślinę (o ile koty potrafią przełykać ślinę), podszedł do niego i patrząc w taflę wody, zaczął się oglądać z każdej strony. Miał cztery rude łapki, rudy ogonek, rude uszy, mały, różowy nosek, wąsiki i był malutki. On nie był nawet kotem. Był pieprzonym, maleńkim, rudym kiciusiem!

Wydawał z siebie pełne rozpaczy dźwięki, nazywane przez niektórych "kocim płaczem" . 

Wtem usłyszał jak drugi kot odchodzi. Hinata uniósł przerażony główkę.

\- Nie! Nie odchodź! Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz! - miauknął z paniką. Wówczas dziwny kot zatrzymał się, odwrócił do trzęsącego malucha i zrobił coś, czego ten nie uwzględniał nawet w najgorszych sceniariuszach.

Zmienił się w mężczyznę w spodniach moro, czarnej kurtce, podkoszulku z napisem "Kocimiętka" i dziwnych, fioletowych oczach. To był tamten mężczyzna...

Shouyou wydał z siebie przerażony dźwięk podobny do pisku i skulił się. Czyli to wszystko było jego sprawką!

Sprawca całego zamieszania wyciągnął rękę do rudego kota, jednak ten prychnął i machnął na niego łapką z wyciągniętymi pazurkami, co wywołało chichot pana Kocimiętki.

\- Rozumiem cię doskonale, Shouccan - mruknął niespodziewanie. - Sam pamiętam, jak to mnie dopiero co podano wywar z kocimiętki, jaki byłem przerażony i zdezorientowany.

\- Więc dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? - chłopiec... kotek miauknął spuszczając uszy po sobie.

Fioletowooki uśmiechnął się... współczująco? 

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłem, Shouccan? Teraz tego nie zrozumiesz, przyjdzie dzień, w którym sam do tego dojdziesz - oznajmił, po czym przerwał na chwilę, by znów się odezwać nieco tajemniczym głosem. - No, ale spójrz na to z innej strony, Shouccan. Kiedyś byłem w takiej samej sytuacji, jak ty, a teraz siedzę tu jako człowiek i patrzę na ciebie.

Hinata uniósł uszka wytężając słuch. Był jakiś sposób na odwrócenie tego? 

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego uważnie. 

\- Nazywam się Yanagishita Akinori i jeszcze się spotkamy - dodał z przekonaniem, po czym wstał i zaczął się oddalać szybkimi krokami. 

Mimo całej swojej niechęci i nierozumienia do jego osoby, Shouyou mógł liczyć tylko na niego. 

\- CZEKAJ! - miauknął rozdzierająco i zaczął za nim biec, jednak na swoich krótkich nóżkach nie potrafił dotrzymać mu tempa i Akinori szybko zniknął mu z oczu.

Niegdysiejszy chłopiec usiadł na ziemi i wydał z siebie płaczliwy odgłos. Co on miał teraz zrobić?!


	3. "Jesteś rudy, jak zachodzące słońce"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, nareszcie Kageyama.  
> I tak, nareszcie rozdział.  
> No sry, że dopiero teraz, ale nie chciało mi się pisać.

Kageyama Tobio nie był nigdy popularnym chłopakiem. W zasadzie, to można powiedzieć, że było wręcz przeciwnie, a brunet miał status jednej z najmniej lubianych osób w szkole. Był oschły, niemiły, egoistyczny i bardzo impulsywny, a każdy jego wybuch był wypełniony niesamowitą agresją, więc to raczej nic dziwnego, że omijano go szerokim łukiem. 

Oczywiście wszystko ma swoje powody, a zachowanie Kageyamy nie mogło być wyjątkiem. Chłopiec dorastał w zimnym, pustym domu, bo jego ojciec odszedł przed porodem, a matka pracowała od rana do wieczora i mały chłopiec wiecznie siedział sam marząc o kochającej rodzinie, takiej jakie mieli jego koledzy z klasy. W zasadzie patrząc na to, Tobio definitywnie miał na co narzekać... ale tego nie robił. Był bardzo miłym i uśmiechniętym dzieckiem, dopóki nie poszedł do gimnazjum i nie poznał jego. 

Oikawa Tooru. Chłopak był jego wzorem, Tobio uwielbiał każdy jego ruch, podziwiał go całym sercem, chciał być taki jak on. Można więc powiedzieć, że Tooru był jego pierwszą miłością, pierwszym szczeniackim zauroczeniem.

Ale jego uczucia zostały brutalnie odrzucone, jego godność zdeptana, pewność siebie skruszona, uśmiech zdarty, jak myślał, na zawsze. 

Oikawa traktował go jak śmiecia, bez szacunku, niczym robaka, który przysiadł uparty na bucie i nie chciał zejść.

Zniszczył ciepło, które cudem udało się mu w sobie zachować po latach samotności. Zbudował w sercu chłopca mur, który oddzielił ów ciepło od świata zewnętrznego. Pozbawiony samego siebie Tobio, postanowił uczepić się tego nowego zimna. I właśnie tak powstał nowy egoistyczny Król Boiska.

Prawdę mówiąc, to chłopiec po prostu potrzebował pomocy, ale nie było nikogo, kto by mu ją dał, tak jak często to bywa... 

Ale było coś, co nigdy się w nim nie zmieniło. To był całkiem zwyczajny, mały szczegół, ale Tobio wstydził się go całym sobą.

Tym czymś była słabość do małych stworzonek. Króliki, wiewiórki, dzieci, koty i wiele innych... Uwielbiał je. Ale miał pecha, bo jego ukochane, małe istotki niezbyt przepadały za nim. Bały się go i choć było mu przez to przykro, nie okazywał tego. Choć prawda jednak była taka, że gdyby spotkał, przynajmniej jedno przyjazne mu zwierzątko, to nie mógłby się powstrzymać i od razu by je do siebie przygarnął.

Co prawda nie było okazji, aż do pewnego czwartku. Tobio wracał do domu z treningu, jak zwykle rzucając wszystkim i wszystkiemu lodowate spojrzenia. Był znużony i zirytowany, jego drużynie nadal było strasznie, strasznie daleko do ideału. Jak miał wygrywać i być najlepszy z niedoskonałą drużyną? Warknął pod nosem. Nic nie układało się po jego myśli. Jak zwykle. 

Do domu wracał dłuższą drogą, taką wiodącą wzdłuż rzeki. Pluskanie wody pomagało mu w ukojeniu nerwów, a długi spacer sprawiał mu zwyczajną przyjemność. Spojrzał w niebo. Kiedyś wszystko było prostrze. 

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dziwny dźwięk, którego na początku nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Przystanął i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w przestrzeń. Po chwili znów to usłyszał. Coś jakby piski, jęk... płacz? Ktoś płakał. Ktoś płakał? Rozejrzał się niepewnie. Nikogo nie widział. A jednak ktoś płakał. Źródło dźwięku pochodziło gdzieś znad brzegu rzeki. 

Przez chwilę się wahał. Był zmęczony i chciał już iść do domu, jednak trochę głupio mu było teraz tak po prostu odejść. Westchnął i pozwolił wygrać swojemu sumieniu. Ruszył niepewnie w stronę, z której dobiegał płacz.

\- Halo? - zawołał. Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, ponowił. - Eee... wszystko z tobą w porządku? 

Był coraz bliżej. W pewnym momencie, dźwięk się urwał. Coraz bardziej zdezorientowany Kageyama ponownie się rozejrzał. Już miał odejść wściekły przeklinając na kogoś kto robił sobie z niego żarty albo na siebie, że wyobraża sobie coś, czego nie ma, gdy wiedziony impulsem spojrzał w dół i zesztywniał.

Mały, rudy kotek kulił się na ziemi i patrzył na niego intensywnie, ogromnymi, brązowymi oczami. Tobio przyglądał się zwierzątku ze zdumieniem. Kot? To kot wydawał takie dźwięki? Przecież to brzmiało, jak zwykły, ludzki płacz! Nie ważne. Co on miał zrobić? Przełknął ślinę. Kocie było przerażone i zagubione. Czy mógł je tak zostawić? Poradzi sobie? Nie był pewien. 

Powoli ukucnął nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, a on uważnie obserwował każdy jego ruch. Chłopiec niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kota.

\- Cześć, mały - starał się, aby jego głos był łagodny i nie drżał. - Nie bój się mnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Zgubiłeś się?

Rudzielec opuścił uszy po sobie i cicho miauknął.

\- No tak - pomyślał Kageyama ze złością, opuszczając głowę. - Boi się mnie.

Jego pełne żalu i irytacji myśli, przerwało poczucie czegoś miękkiego na palcach. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył kociaka, który niepewnie opierał łebek o jego ciągle wyciągniętą rękę. Jego nienaturalnie duże brązowe oczy patrzyły na niego błagalnie, tak jakby prosiły o pomoc. Tobio poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić z zawrotną prędkością, a jego oczy się wytrzeszczają i wypełniają niechcianymi łzami ekscytacji. Był wstrząśnięty. Ten maluch się go nie bał. Naprawdę się go nie bał!

Włożył całą swoją siłę woli w to, aby utrzymać rękę nieruchomo, bo podejrzewał, że gdyby zaczęła drżeć to rudzielec NA PEWNO, by się wystraszył. Odetchnął głęboko.

\- Co tu robisz, rudzielcu? - spytał.

Kotek fuknął, po czym nagle znów położył uszy po sobie. Rozejrzał się ze strachem i ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka tym samym, intensywnym, proszącym spojrzeniem. Hipnotyzujące oczy. Hipnotyzujące spojrzenie. Kageyama nie umiał mu się oprzeć, choć tak naprawdę nie za bardzo chciał.

***

Kiedy Akinori zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku, Hinata był maksymalnie przerażony. Nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, gdzie pójść, jak odkryć antidotum. Nic. Zupełnie. Siedział i myślał, co ma ze sobą zrobić, a w międzyczasie czasie z jego ciała zaczęła ulatniać się adrenalina, która kłębiła się w nim od samego rana, a wraz z nią cała jego energia. Po chwili kot/chłopiec poczuł, że jego głowa jest coraz cięższa i zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co się dzieje, opadł na ziemię i zasnął. 

Kiedy już się obudził, pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to że zaczynało się powoli ściemniać. Przespał cały dzień!

Drugim, co do niego dotarło było to, że wszystko, dosłownie WSZYSTKO go boli. Mięśnie, kości, nerwy. Wszystko. Ledwo się poruszał. 

Powoli wstał i postawił krok do przodu. Całe jego maleńkie ciało krzyczało z bólu. Z pyszczka wyrwał mu się koci płacz. To tak bardzo bolało! 

Jednak poruszał się dalej. Chodził powoli w kółko starając się rozciągnąć rozedrgane mięśnie, jednak każdemu ruchowi towarzyszył ten sam rozpaczliwy dźwięk wychodzący z jego mordki.

Po jakimś czasie, usłyszał kroki. Ludzkie kroki. Hinata zamarł w miejscu, a strach wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Wtem w powietrzu rozległ się głos. 

\- Halo? Eee... wszystko z tobą w porządku? - nieznajomy głos był spokojny, ale niepewny. 

Shouyou poczuł pewną irracjonalną ulgę, kiedu usłyszał chłopięce, lekko przestraszone brzmienie mowy nieznajomego. Poczuł, że ten ktoś mu nie zagraża. Skoro prawdopodobnie sam się boi, to dlaczego miałby mu zagrażać? Zastanowił się. Sam sobie nie poradzi, tego był stuprocentowo pewien, a chłopiec, który się zbliżał na pewno był miły skoro zainteresował się jego płaczem. Może mógłby się u niego schronić dopóki nie odkryje, jak się odmienić? Może... Tak czy inaczej, postanowił poczekać, aż nieznajomy podejdzie. 

Po kilku sekundach stał już tuż przed Hinatą. Miał czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy, bladą skórę i ubrany był w zwyczajny, czarny, szkolny mundurek i... wyglądał wyjątkowo znajomo, choć Shouyou nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd go kojarzy, a tymczasem chłopak rozglądał się wokoło i ewidentnie zaczynał się irytować. Kot chciał miauknąć, by zwrócić jego uwagę, ale stracił wszelką pewność siebie, gdy zobaczył jego wyraz twarzy. Wtem skrzywiony chłopak spojrzał w dół i mięśnie jego twarzy od razu się wygładziły. Patrzył na kotka ze zdziwieniem, które po chwili zmieniło się w niepokój i wahanie. Hinata zastanawiał się o czym myśli. Obcy chłopak powoli ukucnął przed nim, jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć i wysunął w jego stronę rękę. 

\- Cześć, mały. Nie bój się mnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Zgubiłeś się? - Hinata słyszał drżenie w głosie chłopca i zrozumiał, że ten naprawdę nie chce go skrzywdzić.

\- Tak jakby... - miauknął i nieświadomie spuścił uszy po sobie. Wtedy brunet spochmurniał i opuścił głowę. Rudzielec nie był pewien o co chodzi chłopcu, ale pomyślał, że pewnie przydałoby się odpowiedzieć na jego przyjazny gest. Zbliżył się do wystawionej dłoni i niepewnie trącił ją łebkiem. Wówczas niebieskooki podniósł podniósł na niego spojrzenie i cały poczerwieniał, oczy mu się zaszkliły i błysnęły radością, a ręka zaczęła drżeć. Shouyou był ogromnie zdziwiony jego reakcją, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że w swojej sytuacji raczej nie powinienen być wybredny. 

\- Co tu robisz, rudzielcu? - spytał drżącym głosem. 

\- A tak sobie siedzę i rozglądam się za myszami, bo jestem głodny, a jakiś psychopata zamienił mnie w kota - fuknął, po czym nagle znów położył uszy po sobie. Rozejrzał się ze strachem i ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka tym samym, intensywnym, proszącym spojrzeniem.

Po jego wyrazie twarzy, wiedział, że wygrał. 

***

Półtorej godziny później Kageyama siedział na podłodze w kuchni i patrzył na małego, rudego kotka jedzącego kurczaka, który został chłopcu z obiadu. Zwierzątko ewidentnie było głodne, względnie czyste i bardzo zdenerwowane. Nawet, kiedy Tobio był pewien, że malec się go nie boi, to widział, że z jakiegoś powodu jest spięty. Nie był pewien, czy to chodziło o niego, czy nie. Na początku myślał, że kotka może coś boli i dlatego też tak bardzo płakał, ale wyglądał na zdrowego. Przez głowę chłopaka przeszła myśl, że futrzak może faktycznie się boi, nie jego, ale może kogoś lub czegoś innego i stąd jego zachowanie.

Tymczasem Shouyou skończył już posiłek. Był szczęśliwy, że znajomy chłopak jednak wziął go ze sobą do domu i był jeszcze szczęśliwszy, gdy ten dał mu jedzenie. Nadal nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, skąd go zna, ale był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Wylizał miskę, po czym podniósł wzrok na zamyślonego chłopca. Ten chyba nie zauważył, że kotek już skończył jeść, bo siedział nieruchomo i patrzył intensywnie w szafkę kuchenną. 

\- Ciekawe o czym tak myśli - pomyślał Hinata podchodząc do niego. Szturchnął jego dłoń łebkiem. - Dziękuję! 

Zaskoczony chłopak drgnął i spojrzał na niego, na pustą miskę i z powrotem na niego. Potem jego spojrzenie złagodniało, a ręka powędrowała na łebek kota. - To było "dziękuję"? - mruknął, delikatnie go głaszcząc. 

Shouyou z niewiadomych sobie przyczyn się lekko zawstydził, czego wynikiem było niekontrolowane miauknięcie. Czuł się niezręcznie i nie podobało mu się to. 

Chłopak nie mógł zapanować nad bardzo delikatnym drgnięciem kącików ust na ten widok. 

\- W takim razie, proszę bardzo, rudzielcu. - Przechylił głowę na bok i zabrał dłoń. - Czy koty zwykle nie liżą się po łapkach po jedzeniu?

Shouyou drgnął czując lekką panikę. 

\- O cholera... Faktycznie!

I jak gdyby nic zaczął czyścić językiem futerko. To było dość dziwne zachowanie, jak na gust Kageyamy, ale nie miał zamiaru tego komentować. Stworzenie wydawało się rozumieć wszystko, co mówił, a nie chciał go urazić. 

\- Dziwny z ciebie kot, wiesz? - oznajmił chłopak wciąż na niego patrząc.

\- I kto to mówi - prychnął mniejszy nie przerywając niezdarnej toalety. 

\- Ale cieszę się, że się mnie nie boisz - kontynuował brunet. - Zwierzęta zwykle się mnie boją. I ludzie też. Choć w sumie to ludzie po prostu mnie unikają, bo mnie nie lubią. Pewnie sam sobie na to zasłużyłem... - ostatnie zdanie było ciche, ale zaciekawiony kotek i tak je usłyszał. - W każdym razie, cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Chyba powinienem cię nazwać, co? 

Hinata poczuł jak ogarnia go zażenowanie. 

\- Ja już mam imię! - miauknął gniewnie. - Jeżeli nazwiesz mnie Puszek, Mruczek albo, nie daj losie, Rudek, to osobiście wydrapię ci oczy! 

\- Hm... Puszek pewnie nie, co?

\- A tylko spróbuj! - zasyczał, a chłopak wywrócił oczami. 

\- Dobra, zrozumiałem. No to może... Rudek?

\- Ty naprawdę nie lubisz swoich oczu, co? - warczał Hinata drapiąc bruneta po dłoni. Ten syknął z bólu.

\- Nie drap mnie, ty głupi kocie! Zrozumiałem, Rudek zdecydowanie nie! 

Zapadła cisza, w której Tobio intensywnie myślał. Jak nazwać tego wybrednego, durnego kota... W tym czasie Hinata patrzył się na niego niepewnie. Zmarszczone brwi chłopaka sprawiły, że zaklętemu znowu wydał się być znajomy. Dlaczego on nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd go znał? 

W jednej chwili oczy Kageyamy rozszerzyły się. 

\- Mam! - zawołał przerywając przemyślenia zwierzaka. - Hinoiri, bo jesteś rudy, jak zachodzące słońce!

Shouyou zamrugał, po czym spojrzał na niego z namysłem. Hinoiri? W sumie to... nie brzmiało źle. 

\- Jednak nie wydrapię ci oczu, uratowałeś je - miauknął. 

Tobio przyglądał mu się z uważnie. 

\- To znaczyło "tak"? - spytał, a zirytowany Hinata szturchnął jego rękę łebkiem.

\- No chyba przestałem cię drapać, no nie? 

Kageyama ponownie uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

\- Okej, to dobrze.

Po czym wstał powoli, przeciągnął się i skrzywił się z niechęcią, po raz trzeci wzbudzając w Shouyou poczucie deja vu.

\- Muszę jeszcze odrobić lekcje - oznajmił zirytowany. Podniósł swoją torbę z ziemi, zawiesił ją na ramieniu i zwrócił się do kota. - Idziesz ze mną do mojego pokoju, Hinoiri?

Hinata rozejrzał się ze zmęczeniem.

\- Czy mam jakieś wyjście? W sumie to jestem trochę śpiący - ziewnął. 

Po raz trzeci już tego dnia, Tobio ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech. Spędzanie czasu z jego nowym przyjacielem po prostu sprawiało mu przyjemność, już dawno nie czuł się taki spokojny i rozluźniony. 

\- Ta, mi też chce się spać - mruknął, ukucnął przy śpiącym kocie i delikatnie go podniósł. Shouyou spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. 

\- Jeszcze potrafię chodzić, wiesz? No, ale jak chcesz, jeszcze mi palakin załatw. 

Chłopak poruszał się powoli, nadal dość niepewny wobec całej tej sytuacji, a jego ślimacze ruchy, kiedy wchodził po schodach, usypiały rudzielca coraz bardziej.

\- No w sumie, noś mnie ile chcesz, to całkiem wygodne..

Gdy dotarli do pokoju Kageyamy, Shouyou już spał. Tobio zaczął się rozglądać, zastanawiając się, gdzie ułożyć śpiące stworzonko. Ostatecznie jego spojrzenie przykuła wystająca z szafy poduszka w kształcie piłki do siatkówki, którą dostał od babci na urodziny. Podszedł do szafy i ostrożnie przytrzymując śpiącego kota jedną ręką, wyjął poduszkę i po krótkim zastanowieniu, uklęknął obok kaloryfera tuż przy łóżku, położył tam poduszkę, a następnie delikatnie umościł na niej kociątko.

Wstał i usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Przyglądał się śpiącemu maleństwu czując niesamowite ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Jego marzenie się spełniło! Obiecał sobie, że będzie dobrym opiekunem dla Hinoiriego.

Z nowym zapałem zabrał się za odrabianie prac domowych, a jego rywal spokojnie spał kilka kroków dalej.

A czarny kot siedzący na płocie, wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony.


End file.
